


This wasn't supposed to go this way, but it did

by rising__sun24601



Series: Flarrow YouTube AU [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is a bean, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Olivarry, Why Did I Write This?, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rising__sun24601/pseuds/rising__sun24601
Summary: It was supposed to be a chapstick challenge video, but Oliver should have known better. Especially since he'd given Felicity and Barry free rein while he was blindfolded.Never again would he let the two of them buy chapsticks or be in the kitchen alone.(I can't summary or tag, I am so sorry)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: Flarrow YouTube AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356316
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	This wasn't supposed to go this way, but it did

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYYYYYYY LOOK WHO HASN'T POSTED MORE OF THIS IN LIKE, 7 MONTHS!
> 
> I am so sorry. Hopefully you guys like this and don't hate me.

It started out as a simple chapstick challenge.

Oliver Queen had sent his best friend and his boyfriend to go out and buy chapsticks for the video his subscribers had been requesting from him over and over again for the past year. While they were gone, he'd set up his camera on the coffee table, messed with his lighting so that he looked okay, and cleaned up his apartment a little bit so it didn't look like he lived in an absolute pigsty.

"We're back!" Felicity's sing-song voice sounded through the entrance hall. Oliver heard the door shut behind her and got up off the sofa to go meet them at the door.

"No, no, no, go sit back down," Barry told him with a laugh, hiding the bag that most likely had the chapsticks in it behind his back. Oliver raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend in confusion.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because," Barry grinned at him in a way that was starting to make Oliver think he should be afraid. He headed back to the living room and sat down on the couch, really hoping his two favourite people weren’t plotting against him in some terrible way. (Something that would be out of character for Barry, but defiantly not Felicity. Flashback to the time she dyed his hair pink in his sleep or even when she drew some not PG things on his face.)

After a few minutes of fussing around in the kitchen, Felicity and Barry came into the living room, carrying with them the bag of chapsticks and a blindfold.

“Want to go out for dinner after the video?” Barry asked, sitting down next to Oliver on the couch.

“Sure,” Oliver agreed, smiling at his boyfriend before giving him a gentle kiss.

“Filming in three… two… one!” Felicity shouted unnecessarily from behind the camera.

“Hey guys!” Barry said cheerfully, smiling at the camera. “Today we’re going to do something you guys have been wanting us to do for a while.”

“The chapstick challenge,” Oliver finished for him. “We’re not going to bother explaining what that is because it’s pretty straight forwards, and if you don’t get it, you’ll get it in a sec.”

“So Oliver has no idea what kind of chapsticks are in this bag,” Barry held up the bag when he mentioned it, “because Felicity and I went out shopping just now, and he was at home.”

“All by myself,” Oliver sighed, dramatically looking into the camera.

“Hey, love, the video was your idea,” Barry laughed.

“Let’s just start already,” Oliver laughed as well.

And soon enough, there was a blindfold over his eyes and he couldn’t see anything.

“Ah yes,” he sighed. “The thrill of blindly trusting people like Felicity. It’ll make your heart pound out of your chest in panic.”

“Hey!” Felicity whined. Barry just laughed.

God did Oliver love the sound of Barry’s laugh.

“Okay, first one!” Barry announced. A few seconds later, his lips were pressed against Oliver’s. When they separated, Oliver licked his lips to try and pick up the flavour.

“Is that cherry?” He asked, not really sure.

“Yup!” Barry confirmed. “Next!”

“Mango?”

“Yup!”

“That’s definitely strawberry.”

“It’s mixed berry.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

“No!”

“Strawberry is in mixed berry!”

“Continuing on!”

And on and on they went. In all honesty, Oliver didn’t know that that many chapstick flavours existed. He never used a chapstick because he didn’t want to get dependant on it, and then be in pain when he lost it. Barry thought he was crazy, and didn’t know how he survived without ever using chapstick. Oliver had just told him that his lips never got chapped. (If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it, you know?)

“All right, last one!” Barry announced.

A few feet away, Oliver could hear Felicity snickering, which was not a comforting sound. The last time he’d heard that sound, she’d put crazy glue on his AirPods and stuck them in his ears while he was sleeping. Oliver had had a fantastic time explaining to his doctor why he had AirPods crazy glued to his ears and why he hadn’t been aware that it’d happened.

“Should I be scared?” Oliver wondered when Felicity started chuckling evilly.

“It’s just chapstick,” Barry laughed.

Oliver would have rolled his eyes if they were open.

He felt Barry’s warm lips press against his, put something felt off. It wasn’t until he licked his lips that he figured it out.

“DID YOU PUT CINNAMON ON THE FRICKIN CHAPSTICK???” He shouted, ripping off the blindfold and leaping to his feet, right as he started coughing.

Barry was sitting there sheepishly, laughing a little. Felicity was holding a ladle full of cinnamon, a chapstick shaped dent in the middle of the spoon.

“How… did… you get… so… much… cinnamon… on the… chapstick?” Oliver wheezed between coughs.

“Magic,” Felicity was laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe.

“I hate both of you!” Oliver chocked.

“Me?” Barry asked innocently, handing him a glass of water, which he chugged immediately.

“No, just Felicity,” he corrected himself.

“Hey!”

“You tried to kill me with cinnamon!”

“Okay, I didn’t try to _kill_ you, that’s just overreacting,” Felicity snorted.

“Well, that’s all for today!” Barry told the camera. “Please make sure to like and subscribe!”

“And don’t try this at home, kids!” Oliver wheezed.

After shutting off the camera, Felicity threw the entire ladle of cinnamon on top of Barry’s head.

“That’s so rude!” He gasped, glaring at her.

“Hey, you’re the one who gave me free rein in your kitchen,” she reminded him. “This is on you, buddy boy.”

“Never again?” Oliver asked Barry.

“Never again,” Barry agreed.

And that was the last time Felicity was allowed near Barry and Oliver’s kitchen, and the last time the two allowed cinnamon in their apartment.

* * *

[Three days later]

"I made you guys brownies!"

"I don't trust it," Oliver laughed.

"Maybe she's actually sorry?" Barry suggested.

"You eat some first, Felicity," Oliver told her.

"But I made them for you!" Their friend insisted. 

"I want to make sure you're not trying to poison us again," Oliver explained, grinning.

"Fine."

Felicity broke off a piece of one of the brownies. To her credit, she tried really hard not to start coughing immediately. She even tried to say, "Look guys, it's fine!"

But the cinnamon got to her.

"Ok, I'm sorry," she wheezed. Barry handed her a glass of water.

"Do you want some cake? Barry just made some," Oliver offered, laughing at how red her face had gotten from the burn of the cinnamon.

"That'd be lovely," she laughed. "Assuming there's no cinnamon."

"There's no cinnamon," Barry assured her. "I promise."

"Okay, good," she sighed. "I trust Barry. Not sure why, but I do."

* * *

Oliver and Barry ended up doing another chapstick challenge, one that they did not include Felicity in, and while the video got a ton of likes, it didn't get anywhere near as many as the first chapstick challenge.

"Do people just enjoy watching us suffer?" Barry snorted, scrolling through the comments. One of them said, 'Lol, Oliver's face at 6:37. He looks like he's dying!'

"I guess so," Oliver sighed, spotting another comment that read, 'Points to our girl felicity! She's the one who made them do the cinnamon challenge in the first place, and that's what got them together! YASS KWEEN!'

"We should just help Felicity set up her own channel where she tortures her friends," Barry joked.

"Huh, not a bad idea."

"Then we won't be the only ones she tortures!"

"Remember when she and Diggle pranked us by telling us that they ran over Cisco with their car?" Oliver asked.

That had been one heck of a day. They'd run out to where Felicity said they were, panicked and terrified for their friend's life, and it turned out that Cisco wasn't even in town. Barry had had to sit down and spend an hour trying to steady his breathing and calm down.

"Or that other time when they put super glue on the toilet seat and I got stuck?" Barry laughed. Ah, yes. Another eventful day.

"We're getting Felicity a prank channel."

"Definetly."

**Author's Note:**

> This might have sucked, I'm sorry.


End file.
